Mess It Up
by kiss2lips
Summary: "They're after you," she finally said. He once again smirked. "Have they ever caught me?" Inspired by the song Mess It Up from DJ MAX portable 2 SasuHina Sasuke and Hinata Spy Story AU
1. Mission

Mess It Up

The room was painstakingly white. That was all that was running through Hyuuga Hinata's mind when she entered the spacious meeting room. Her boss, Tsunade, called for her most probably to brief her for her upcoming mission. She wondered what her next mission would be. Being a spy was quite exhilarating, not only did she get to play different roles; she also didn't have to be the centre of attention.

Most would wonder what a girl like her, sweet, gentle and kind is doing in a job like this. She wondered about that too. She can't even remember how she started out to be a spy. Maybe it was because of childhood playing those games like cops and robbers really got to her. She liked playing the cop.

She went into a police office run by the family of a close friend of hers. She didn't know what bit her to apply but she did study for this and went to a school specialized for officers and such. She had to start somewhere.

She wasn't always a spy; she was once a lowly police officer who happens to have gotten promoted to the intelligence sector. Only she didn't have to unscramble hidden messages or torture captured suspects for information, no, she was the one who did the finding out and the snooping around. She was the one who would find the message and give it to an intelligence officer to uncover and she was the one to get the information on suspects, hands on.

The fun thing is that she gets to fool people. Sure she is naturally sweet and gentle and kind but that is outside the job. Honestly how can one move on if you are simply you? Being beaten by her father at a young age paid off, she didn't want to be weak, she didn't want to be a failure. In her job though, she is the most expressive and honest making her even harder to trust. How can a spy say they are honest?

A few minutes passed and Tsunade entered the room. The busty woman wore a black pencil skirt about three inches above her knee, tucked in it is a forest green blouse the three buttons unbound showing off her god given assets perfectly in broad daylight and above that is a simple black blazer, unbuttoned, her shoes where patent leather pumps about five inches in height. Tsunade was a very intimidating woman.

Hinata stood up, as Tsunade walked in, to greet her boss silently. Tsunade didn't even turn to return the courtesy, she simply walked to the other end of the long oak table and sat at the head. She motioned for HInata to come closer and to sit beside her. They had to be as far from the door as possible for even in a group of spies, one can always be a double agent.

"Double H, great of you to join me today," Tsunade finally greeted the pale woman with blue-black hair. Hinata simply smiled at her boss she didn't utter a single word she waited for her boss to say something before she herself even comment or say anything. "As you already know, I called for you here today because I believe you are perfect for this job." Tsunade placed the manila envelope she's been holding on the table. She motioned Hinata to open it and look through its content.

Hinata opened the folder to see a picture in it and an A4 paper with at least some background information on her next target. The Raven. The picture has not much of a help for it was just a night vision photo of a man with a black mask. The picture was practically green and black. "The Raven has been showing tips that he will be striking again. He's been dormant for quite a while and it seems that there is something that once again interests him." Hinata nodded looking through the information given to her.

Known Name: The Raven

Age: Unknown

Height: Between 5'5" and 6'0"

_Not much of a help there_ HInata thought

Weight: between 140 lbs and 180 lbs

Criminal Record: Generally just steals valuable items such as the replica of Konoha mountain in 24k gold, the eyes of the Uchiha made with Rubies, the eyes of the Hyuuga made by Amethysts, the Konoha leaf pendant made of platinum all of these are town heirlooms, has never hurt anyone and never leaves a trace, he is known to be a silent man who simply steals not for money but for his own interest.

_AH! So that's where The Hyuuga Eyes went to… The elders never publicized it. _

Notes: Has never been caught

She gave her attention back to Tsunade to know what she has to do. "Your goal is to give us a lead on who he is. You don't have to apprehend him or anything you just have to gather information on him but if you could corner him even better." HInata nodded once again. "I'll call on Shizune to brief you on the Mission. It'll be a ball held at the Uzumaki estates, the president's house. Protect the Konoha diamond. That's your main objective. Good luck!" And soon Tsunade took her leave.

Moments later a brunette in a power suit came in carrying a manila folder. HInata stood up to greet yet another superior. "Hyuuga-san," Shizune bowed to the pale woman as well. "Well let's get started shall we?"

.com

[author's note] What do you gus think? This will be a short multi-chap story!

Leave a review! And no, "your fic sucks" or any of those kinds of comments are not reviews.

Thank you!


	2. Dress Up

Mess It Up

Hinata Hyuuga stood in her private room located in the building. She stood there and thought on what to do next. She was to go to a ball thrown by the President of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki, in commemoration of the Konoha Diamond. _Honestly, how stupid. _She thought disdainfully. _I mean, if they truly wanted to protect something so important to the country then I think they should have kept it hidden. _

She loved her job, yes, but sometimes her missions get to be so stupid. Not that she thinks that this new mission she has is stupid, it was just quite impractical for her taste. Protecting a five – carat diamond from a masked thief in a place where there could be lots of witnesses. She sighed and sat on her bed.

She sifted through the small pouch on top of her bed and took out the gadgets that she thinks she would need. She took out the comp-act, a computer/cell phone disguised as a compact, and the nightivi, night vision contacts designed to see even under the darkest of nights. She'll need those since it's only an information gathering mission.

She placed the two objects atop her vanity adjacent to her bed and went to the drawers. She pulled out a blonde wig that reached the small of her back and set it on top of her bed. She closed the drawer and walked to the closet. _Hmmm… I wonder what I should wear. It is a night event maybe something classy. _

She looked at the dresses that she had. She had lots. Most of them were given by the company for her missions. She half expected for them to give her some sort of costume for this. They usually gave her something to wear. She once again sighed. She shifted her attention from her thoughts to her closet.

Hinata pulled out three dresses. The first dress, she noted, was a simple, sleeveless, boat-neck, black dress that reached until about five inches above her knee. It was quite body hugging but not that much since the cloth was not stretchy. Pearl earrings and a pearl necklace would be great with it with simple, black, open – toe pumps.

The second dress is a dark red almost maroon in colour. It was an empire style halter dress with an open back, a golden chain dangling from the nape to the middle of the back. It was quite loose but fitted by the thighs, it was three inches above her knees. The sleeves were long reaching her wrists. They were loose with holes on the sides closed by cold rings. This particular dress didn't really need much accessories maybe earrings but that would be all. The gladiator heels that she bought last month would go perfect with this.

The third and last dress was another black dress. It was a tube top dress that reached the ground. It also had a long slit reaching her upper thigh. This would most definitely be great with a gold necklace and bangles. This reminded her of Angelina Jolie's dress. It was beautiful.

Hinata went back to her bed and sat down. She was kind of excited for the new mission but she couldn't help but think. She wondered if the raven was handsome. _Ah, maybe as handsome as the president. _She giggled at the thought. _Makes me wonder though, why does he wear a mask? I mean, I know that he has to keep his identity hidden so that he won't get caught and all but why a mask? _This time she laughed.

Hinata stood up once again and got the first dress. _Would be easier to run after him this way. _"Seriously a mask?" Hinata told herself as she walked to her vanity and sat down. She got the nightivi contacts and placed them on. It barely shows her pale violet eyes and totally replaced them with a striking green. Next, she turned to get the wig from her bed. She wore it just as easily as she out the contacts. She looked totally different.

She wore the dress and got her open toe pumps. She placed them on and looked at the full body mirror.

Her usually pale violet eyes were now green, her long midnight blue hair, blonde and straight. She wore pearl earrings and a pearl necklace just to add a bit of the "delegate" look of class. It was after all a night event thrown by the very handsome Naruto Uzumaki. Her pumps were black, patent, and open-toed. She was pretty, no, scratch that, she was beautiful.

She smiled to herself thinking of what she should do next. It's already 8.39pm and the ball starts at 9. Should she bring her own car? Or should she just ask the company's driver to bring her there? She thought about it for three seconds and decided. She'll just ask Sarutobi-san to bring her there. He is, after all, also a spy.

Picking up her black iphone4 she called Asuma and told him to pick her up. He said that he'd gladly do it.

MessItUp

[Author's Note]

This is more of a filler chapter I guess, she just technically chose what to wear but I had to cut it there.

Once again please leave a review.

Thanks to those who did.

Dear Guest,

I feel awful writing these long author's notes stuff because I personally hate these, but since you left a review [anonymously at that, I don't know how to contact you], thanks! Um, I feel like you're expecting so much from this story, it might disappoint you. I will do my best though and if my best isn't good enough for you, I'm sincerely sorry.

Kiss2lips

Ah! Saying I don't own Naruto would be awfully redundant thinking I am already writing this in FAN FICTION where obviously _fans_, meaning people who don't have claims to that thing [that's why they are fans] make fictions. So yup.

Thanks!


	3. Idiocy at its Best

Azuma arrived with Hinata at the party hosted by the youngest President of Konoha, Naruto Uzamaki. Azuma being undercover as Hinata's bodyguard and Hinata as a socialite sponsor.

Everyone who is anyone, from the old rich to the new rich, was here. Naruto gathered them all here to celebrate the Konoha Diamond, rare, dark blue gem called dioz azula.

People were scattered around the place. As Hinata and Iruka went inside the white house of the president, they were greeted by brightness. It was like entering an ethereal place. The white walls were tall as the ceiling was high. A single chandelier hung from the middle of the receiving area. People pf different countries were here. Soft music played in the background as waiters in tuxedos passed by carrying out flutes of champagne on their circular trays.

Men and women huddled together talking about topics that others had no idea about. It was beautiful, yes, and Hinata just felt like an intruder, hypothetically speaking of course for she really is an intruder. Boisterous laughing here and there could be heard and the eternal sound of chatting never left the receiving area.

A man in a bright green suit greeted them as he took their coats. "HELLO YOUTHFUL FLOWERS!" he said with so much mirth it was sickening really. Hinata smiled as Azuma, with his shades on, did nothing. "Good evening." Spoke Hinata only to be bowed at by the green man. "My name is Guy, and I shall now bring you to the ball room." Hinata nodded and gave a soft thank you her blond hair swayed as she did so.

Offering his hand, Guy smiled that annoyingly shiny smile that said 'trust me' and as Hinata took it, they walked towards the main ballroom where the invited VIP stayed. _'No wonder there were very many people in the receiving area' _Hinata thought, Azuma always just about five steps away from Hinata.

"Ty Lu," Hinata called out to Azuma then looked at Guy. "Will be accompanying me from here on thank you," a pause "Guy." She ended. Guy nodded and went back out to the receiving area, maybe to find more VIPs. "Yuan Shi," Azuma whispered by her ear. "We have to keep our eyes open, it could be anyone in this room." Hinata nodded and walked towards the punch table.

The place was heavily guarded, she noted. Problem is these guards are mediocre run of the mill guards that knew almost nothing on how to properly protect the diamond. Either the party organizer is an idiot or the President is. Hinata thought it was the latter. The Diamond was situated in the middle the room perched on top of a white pillow on top of a marble stool. It was covered by what she assumed to be an easily breakable mediocre, run of the mill glass. On its four corners were gold washed iron posts and a velvet rope connecting them together creating a square around it. Four guards were situated in front of each post.

' _This place is screaming steal me'_ Hinata exasperatingly concluded. Idiots. Her thoughts were cut short when a man with wild blue hair and silver eyes approached him. "May I have this dance?" he said his voice smooth and deep. Hinata eyed the man. There were so many women much prettier than her yet he went to her for a dance. Not to be rude, and to be closer to the Diamond she accepted the offered hand and she allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

The song was a slow waltz and so they did just that. His hands were warm against hers and his smile was quite contagious that she couldn't help but smile back at her. Azuma, seeing this just smiled. '_There's nothing wrong with having a little fun with work.'_ Azuma checked the perimeter once again for anyone who looked suspicious.

As the song ended, Hinata noticed that they were near the Diamond. "Beautiful isn't it?" the man spoke while Hinata was still holding on to him. "The diamond, symbolizes the sky on to which Konoha is under." Hinata nodded. "It would be such a beautiful necklace wouldn't it sir…" The man smiled.

Then the place blacked out. Screams and gasps of surprise were everywhere and Hinata quickly activated her Nightivi. She felt her body be enveloped in strong arms as if protecting her. She tried to push the man away "I'll protect you." He said.

'_I don't need your fucking protection I'm a high class well trained spy for pete's sake' _She thought. She was hugged in such a way that her head was facing away from the Diamond. '_Men.'_ With much strength she pushed the man, whose face she cannot discern at the moment when suddenly the lights were back on. Her face in a bunch the mysterious guy shocked from when she pushed him and the Diamond gone.

'_Fuck.'_ She finally had the gall to think once again.

[Author's Note]

I'm alive wow.

Kills self. Ouch, didn't work.

So here we are with chapter three and fvck I finally got around my laziness :3


End file.
